Reapers And Gods
by Zsaber1
Summary: When Ancient enemies of the soul society resurface what chaos will ensue? What does high school senior and new resident of Karakura Town Nagumo Narakaza have to do with it? How will the newest member of squad 5 Hibana Miyazaki get involved? When she does will sparks fly?These questions and more are answered within. OcXOc IchiXRuki My first story publish any tips or advice welcome.
1. Prologue

This is really more of a prologue but the next chapter will be longer. I really wanted to get the main character's introduced. enjoy!

* * *

A New Day

Blood, bodies, debris ,and fire all around me. I stood there at the feet of my parents bloody bodies. I'd shaken them so many times begging them to get up refusing to accept the truth. The room around me was completely ablaze preventing any exit. I didn't care I just wanted my mom and dad to get up. soon the smoke began to fill my lungs causing an intense burning sensation and I began to cough uncontrollably. "Mom! Dad! Please get up,I need you. You can't be dead you can't be." I fell to my knees then collapsed to the floor The smoke was really getting to me now. I knew I was gonna die here alongside my parents I wanted to cry but I could scarcely breathe. " Nagumo!" Someone near by shouts. There's a crash and I look up to find the wall to the outside now has a huge hole in it. A young woman with dark blue eyes and long Blood red hair runs through she's wearing a black hakuma but over it a golden breastplate, gauntlet's, and knee boots. "Nagumo!" she rushes over and picks me up. "Ayumi." I say my voice raspy and weak. "Mom...Dad there-" I begin to cough violently again. She looks down at the bodies and a look of utter dread spread across her face "N-no." Her voice was barely a whisper. She turns shaken "W-we have to go Nagu there gone." I nod. She takes a step and in a instant where on a hill over looking a our burning village. Some of the survivors around us. Looking down at the blaze I start to sob. Ayumi holds me tighter and I cry on her chest. Our whole world had come crashing down.

I awaken suddenly tears in my eyes. I quickly sit up._ Why was I crying... bad dream I guess._ I wipe my eyes and shrug it off. I look around my small room spotting some boxes labeled Nagu. _Boxes? Oh right we only moved in a few days ago. _I get up and open my blinds letting the sunlight illuminating the dark room. I stand there staring out at the city our new home. Karakura town. I shower when I get out and dry off I look in the mirror. my short Blood red hair is messy as usual, my Dark blue eyes piercing, and my skin pale. I head back to my room and dress putting on my White short sleeve shirt one broad red vertical stripe, black jeans, and black sneakers with a horizontal red stripe along them. Catching the smell of breakfast I head downstairs. As I enter the kitchen I spot her. She's wearing a pink sun dress with deep green heels. Her hair is long sky blue and pulled back into a long ponytail her She's taller than me slightly, her skin slightly darker than mine. She turns showing her big emerald green eye's and she smiles that bright bubbly smile I know her for. "Morning Nagu!." Her voice sounding as bright and bubbly as she looks. "Morning Keiko." I smile back but I'm not as bubbly. Looking over at stove I see she's Frying a omelet, boiling some rice, and boiling a kettle of tea. _Tea? I really perfer coffee._ "Oh right." She turns grabbing a mug I didn't notice from the counter. The sweet aroma of coffee with way to much cream and sugar comes from the cup. she hands it to me. "I know you perfer coffee." I take a sip and it tastes like heaven. " Keiko your some kind of angel aren't you." She giggles. I sit down and continue sipping. soon she places the omelet and rice on the plate in front of me. "Thank you." She smiles again "No problem." I dig in to her always delectable cooking. Soon she places herself a omelet on the plate across from me takes a seat and pours herself a cup of tea. "So where's mom" I ask as she stirs some sugar in. "Oh. She said she had something to take care of today." I nod keiko looking kinda sad. _Again Huh? she's never home._ "So what are you doing today. You know be fore we have to go to our new school tomorrow." Purposely Changing the subject. "Oh. I have to do a little grocery shopping then I was hoping for to have a little picnic with you by the river." "Oh. So a date?" I say say smiling mischievously. "N-no o-of course not! Your my brother!" She turns red and looks away flustered. " But not by blood" I say leaning closer to her. Somehow she seemed to turn even more red. Not able to hold it in anymore I begin to laugh hysterically. "Ah man. It's way to easy to mess with you. She shoots me a very dirty look and sticks out her tongue. I roll my eye's,_ Very mature._ Then finish my meal and place my dishes in the sink. "I have to go to that mall I saw and pick something up first but yeah a picnic sounds nice." Her face lights up with joy "Really?" I nod "Yeah." I head for the door. "I'll meet you there." I call to her " Okay don't keep me waiting." She calls back. As I walk out into the warm sunny day,I couldn't have known what that day held in store.

Silently, slowly, I search through the trees. My Nodachi like zanpakuto drawn, My breath came to heavily from chasing them here. I could sense them faintly among the trees. _Damn I don't like this._ Hearing a twig break I turn ready to cut down my foe._ Nothing I really don't like this._ "Soul Reaper I don't want to fight you!" The strangers voice comes from behind and me way above. I look up to where they came from but there gone. "You don't have to if you come out and identify yourself!." I call back. There's a long silence. "I can't do that." There voice is practically right in my ear. I turn swinging my sword at the same time. Our swords collide mine only just stopping her's from taking my head off. _I couldn't even feel her presence this time 'til she spoke!_ As we both try to force the other back I glare at the attacker I realize this is first time I've gotten a good look at them. There eyes are a dark piercing blue, there hair is hidden by their brown cloak, and the bottom half of there face is hidden by a face mask. Their also wearing a Shihakusho tied by a golden ribbon with a golden breastplate, gauntlets, and boots. "Your persistent I like it but..." She suddenly forces me back. She raises her hand and makes a fist suddenly a glowing mark appears on her hand. Fierce wind swirls around me trapping me like a prison. "But I have a matter to attend to." I swing my sword at the prison but it's deflected as if it's nothing. She turns and flashsteps away. The winds subsides freeing me.I take off after her but to no avail. "Dammit completely lost 'em this time." I angrily sheath my zanpakuto. I lean against tree, I close my eyes calming myself down, _They assigned me here because Kurumadani got himself injured they didn't mention zanpakuto wielding strangers._ I open my eyes then let out a long sigh. _I'd better report this_. I reach for my soul phone. Suddenly I feel a hollow's spiritual pressure spike far off in the distance. _Here we go again._ Hand on my sword I head towards the hollow.

I walk out of the mall with a bag containing the new 'Fighter's Unleashed' game._ Man I can't wait to get home and pop this baby in_. I'm smiling pretty broadly as I walk back through the park near the mall. The park was fairly large but the river was on the other side. As I'm walking I get this chill As if someone was watching me. I turn and for a split second I could swear I saw something dart into the trees. _Probably a dog or something._ With a shrug I continue towards the river. Suddenly something wraps around me with a vice grip. "Arrrrghhhh." I scream in pain, struggling against it. Looking down I realize I can't see what's grabbing me, It's only a blur,. _Crap! Crap! Crap! What the hell's going on!_ Whatever it is it takes off toward the wooded area of the park. As it rushes through the tree's I try thrashing about trying to free myself but in response it tightens it's grip ,Having to think fast, I do the one thing I can think of. Opening my mouth wide I bite down hard and blood fills my mouth. Whatever I bit let's out the loudest shriek I've ever heard. Suddenly I'm thrown forward form It's grasp and into a tree, Pain shoots through my back, And I black out a couple seconds. When I open my eyes my blood instantly turns cold. Towering in front of me is a creature in a white mask that resembles a chameleon. It opens its mouth revealing razor sharp teeth. _I'm so Screwed._ It takes a step toward me and leaps. I close my eyes and grit my teeth. There's a loud clashing sound then... nothing. I open my eye's and gawk. In front of me stands a women with a long nodachi blocking the creature's attack.

To be continued

Thanks For reading! Please review. If you enjoyed it please recommend it to someone.


	2. Chapter 1

I just realized the problem with this character and fixed it. I'm sorry about that.

_inner thoughts "Hikari's voice"_

_Ten Kiba- Heavenly Fang Hikari- Light_

* * *

A New Strength

I watched still in awe as the grey haired girl repelled the creature with one mighty swing of the blade that was as long as she was. _D-damn what a strike._ The creature leapt back and retreated into the tree's camouflaging it's self. She turns her head slightly my way. "You. human. You can see right?" her voice was slightly deeper than any other girl I'd met but still feminine. "Yeah. Who are you?" Fear in my voice. "Later. right now If you want to live do just do as I say okay?" _Listen to the obviously dangerous woman with the nodachi or take my chances with the giant chameleon with shark teeth?_ I inwardly ask myself" Okay" I say standing, just barely, a throbbing pain in my back. There's a rustling in the tree's causing leaves to fall. She raises a hand "Hado #31 Shakkaho!" A red fiery sphere shoots from it crashing into the tree's and exploding leaving a cloud of smoke; before I can even fully process the fact I saw someone shoot a fireball from their hand A long pink lizard tongue darts through the smoke, and smashes into the girl in her stomach , pulling her into the smoke. " Damnmit!" She shouts. I hear a couple clashes, and she back flips in front of me. "Run! Get somewhere safe." She shouts, Just as the the creature appears beside her swinging it's hand flinging her into the trees. He turns his attention back on me reaching out to grab me. Crap! I roll out of the way narrowly avoiding his grasp. It rasies it's other hand, I gulp knowing that roll was all I had left. "Hado# 4 byakurai!" I hear her shout. A lightning bolt shoots out from the tree's severing it's hand, it lets out another ear piercing scream and turns around; the girl comes flying from the trees sword held over her head. One swing and she renders the creature in half , whats left of it's body hit the ground decentigrating. She lands in front of me sheathing her sword. When she turns and I finally get a good look at her my heart skips a beat..she's easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's about a taller than me by a few inches, fair skinned, her hair is a silvery grey and tied into a messy updo some of her bangs still hung down in her face,and her eye's had this sharpness to them and are a deep gold. She's wearing a short black kimono tied by a grey sash, fingerless gloves, knee high white socks, and geta. _She's just wow._ My mind racing from her beauty. Walking over she kneels beside me, she raises her hand to me and it begins to glow green. " Hold still, please" I nod. The pain in my back starts to ease up a bit. "Thank you um-" I stop realizing I don't know her name. " Hibana Miyazaki." she answers. "I'm Nagumo Narakaza, thanks for saving my ass back there." She doesn't look up from healing me" It's my job so there's no need to thank me." she says bluntly. The pain all gone in my back, she stands and offers her hand. I grab it and she pulls me to my feet. "but your welcome." she says smiling faintly. I smile a little as well. I get this warm fuzzy feeling I just can't explain as I stare into her beautiful golden eyes. "So miss Miyazaki-" I say realizing I've been staring way to long. "Call me Hibana." " So Hibana who or what are you and what the hell was that thing. " That's kind of complicated." she says. "but I did say later didn't I?" I nod. Then She tells the craziest thing I've ever heard.

Far above in the tree's the tree's the woman in the cloak had watched the whole time, hand on her swords grip wanting to jump in, only letting go when the soul reaper cut down the hollow. _Why does that human seem so familiar?_ her gaze focused on the boy. she felt the communicater in her pocket vibrate. She took the device out it was was circular and resembled a mirror. she flipped it open and static fiiled the screen for a second. A man with long black hair and grey eye's appeared, looking none to happy. "Ayumi have you located the target?" he asked "No sir. their proving to be quite difficult to locate." She responds " I'll be sending sasaki in to aid you in your search." "Sir that's really not-" He cuts her off. "He will be there by tomorrow night." She bites her tongue. "Yes sir. Is that all sir?" "Yes. you are dismissed." the connection is cut and the communicater returns to resembling a regular mirror. _I want to protect him but why?_

"Alright, let me get this straight, Your something called a soul reaper?" She nods "Basically spiritual guardians of this world and someplace called the soul society." "Correct." "You send departed souls to the soul society and exorcise hollows which is what that thing that attacked me was?" "Yes, you understand right." She asks. "Yeah, It's all just unbelievable." She laughs a little. "I guess for a human it is." I stand there pondering all this for a second when I realize something. "Crap, Keiko!" I exclaim. Hibana gives me a questioning look. "Who's Keiko?" "My sister I was on my way to meet her." She's gonna be seriously peeved if I don't get there soon. "Where exactly?" She says walking over. "Just past the park near the river, why?" She puts a hand on my shoulder, for a few seconds it feels like I'm moving incredibly fast. Suddenly we stop and keiko puts me down. Looking around I realize we're in front of the river. "Whoa. I didn't even know you could do that." I say in awe of how fast we got here. I spot Keiko Sitting on a red and white checkered blanket looking out at the river. I look back at Hibana meeting her eyes "I can't thank you enough for saving me." I say. She gives me a slight smile. I told you before no need." She says modestly. "No, I want to thank you and one day I don't know how but I will repay you." I say. "I look forward to it." she says. I give her a small smile. "There's just one more thing ."she pulls out what looks like a candy despenser and presses the button and a duck head pops out and releases a pink gas. I began to feel wozzy "I'm sorry you seem like a a good human but I have my orders." Her voice sounds so far away. I fall over, she catches me before I hit the ground and my vision fades. I awake finding myself sitting on a bench near the river. What the heck am I doing asleep here. I spot keiko. _Right our picnic._ I get up and walk over to her. As I did I couldn't help but have this feeling like I'd forgotten something Important.

I watch as Nagumo walks over to his smiling sister while perched on the roof of a nearby home. He sits down she pulls out some food from a picnic basket and they eat and talk happily. _Why? Why do I feel bad it's protocol to wipe their memories but why does it feel different with him why does he feel special to me?_ I look away annoyed I can't figure out why when I remember I haven't reported the stranger with the zanpakuto. I pull out my soul phone and contact the soul society.

Later that Night

I was laying awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Since the picnic I couldn't shake the feeling I was forgetting something important. I couldn't remember what exactly happened on my way to the picnic I remember purchasing 'Fighters Unleashed' waking to meet Keiko then it's all just a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about it but I was getting nowhere. I hear something at my window Looking over I see it's slightly open and something's laying in it. I walk over and open it a little I realize its a game. I Pick it up I read the title 'Figters Unleashed'. _How did this get here?_ I open the window fully and look out. The street was empty. _Nobody._ I close my window and shut the blinds. I set the game down on top of my console and hop back in bed. Shortly after that I fell asleep.

I was running, My feet slam against the ground at a rapid pace, My breathing so heavy it hurt. I could see the house in the distance. Edo style buildings surrounded me._ I-I have get to her now before..._ A group of men wearing stealth force shihakusho and holding drawn a swords appear out of nowhere in front of me. "I don't have time for this!" I shout. I lift my hand in the air. "Hikari entrap them !" A large ball of light appears then splits into several smaller orbs, they soar above the heads of the men and form cylindrical cages of light around them. I run right past them. As soon as I reach the door of our home two more stealth force members come crashing through the door hitting the ground knocked out. "Nagumo we have to go" Ayumi shouts as she runs out. "Yeah I know!" I reply. "We can lose them in the forest." She nods in agreement. We flashstep towards the forest reaching it in no time. We dash through the tree's getting as much distance between us and them as possible. I stop exhausted near a small spring. Ayumi keeps going, not coming back until she Notices I'm not following. "Sorry, I forget how young you are ." she says. I crouch and scoop some water from the stream into my hand and drink it. "Its fine I should be telling you that for stopping." I say siting down to catch my breath. She shakes her head. "No I'm sure we lost them a while ago. I just like to be too thorough." She takes a seat next to me. _What if they were right behind us? What if they catch us? No I knew what would happen if they caught us._ As if sensing my worry Ayumi puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'll protect you no matter what, Okay? She gives me a reassuring smile. "Okay, and I'll protect you too." She nods. We rest awhile then head off on the run again.

I awake with the feeling that I had a strange dream again . I sit up and try to recall it but I can't. _Oh well._ I shower get dressed in my new schools uniform and head downstairs. Keiko and our mother are both sitting down having breakfast. Our mother(Yuzuki Narakaza) basically looks like a older version of Keiko except with Black shorter hair with choppy bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a with a white dress shirt, with black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A Badge hangs from around her neck and a gun is holstered at her waist. "Morning Nagumo." she says looking up from her coffee. "Morning Nagu." Keiko practically sings. "Morning" I reply sitting down to my already made breakfast, digging in. "Why so excited Keiko?" I ask. "I might run into some of my old friends from when I went to elementary." she says happily. I forget that her and mom used to live here before. She'd be a first year this year."By old friends I bet you mean that boy Arata Aoki specifically." Mom says. Keiko turns red "N-not just him there are other people I want to see too." She says obviously flustered. "Ooh, so there's a boy." I say my mischievous smile returning. "Don't start you!" she snaps. "Your growng up it's only natural to be interested in boys," Mom says "There's no need to be embarrassed." " I'm not embarrassed!" I go into a laughing fit, and continue messing with Keiko as we eat. When we finsh we say goodbye to Mom. "Will you be home tonight?" Keiko asks her. "I'll be here sweetie."she repiles. Keiko smiles, _Good she's never home._We head out to school after that.

As we walk I notice A strange black haired man holding a suitcase and wearing a black suit in the middle of the sidewalk. He was just standing there not moving. As we get closer I realize he has A chain hanging from his chest. "What the heck." I say. "What is it?" Keiko asks. "That man right there with the chain in his chest it's strange." "What man?" She asks. "The one right in front of us." I point right at him. She gives me a incredulous look. "You just love messing with me don't you." "No he's right th-" I stop realizing he's gone. He was right there where the hell did he go that fast? "I swear there was someone there." She rolls her eye's and keeps walking . "Sure Nagu." I look around one more time trying to find him. He was no where to be found just other kids walking to school. _Maybe I imagined it._ I catch up with Keiko and we continue to our school.

We arrived a little late. After reciveing our schedules we say goodbye and head to our classes. "4-B huh" I say silently to my self as I approach the class room. I look through the door and spot the the teacher a woman with black hair tied into a bun, and green eye's. I open the door and walk in, all eye's immediately turning to me as if they'd been waiting for a distraction. The class room was kind of big with a lot of students, a few stood out to me, A orange haired man who didn't look too friendly and a red haired girl who looked the exact opposite, a large kid who looked foreign, and a sharp looking kid with glasses. "Oh, you must be the new transfer student." the teacher says as she turns from the blackboard. "Yes ma'am." I reply "I'm your homeroom teacher." "Nice to meet you ma'am" I give a small bow. My last teacher was pretty strict about this sort of thing. she smiles a little. "What a respectful young man but there's no need to bow." I nod feeling a little embarrassed as I hear students already whispering. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" she asks. "Yes, ma'am." I turn to the class, everyone still staring. "I'm Nagumo Narakaza, I came from a city not too far from here Kawano city." I try thinking of anything else more notable but can't. "Um.. that's about it Nice to meet you all, I'm really not that interesting." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm sure that's not true " says._ I wish that it wasn't true._ "Well there's a open seat in front of Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo please raise your hand." The orange haired guy I noticed earlier raises his hand. I walk over and take my seat putting my backpack under my desk." would you please help catch up with our current assignment." She asks. "Yeah." "Okay then, everyone back to the assessment." She says focusing back on the papers on her desk. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kurosaki." I say turning in my chair. "Just call me Ichigo." He says. "Alright, Ichigo." He shows me some notes and explains a few things about our assessment. "Thanks." "No problem." He says going back to his assessment. Guess he isn't as unfriendly as he looks. The work was boring but not that long or difficult.

The day goes by pretty fast, It's lunchtime before I know it. I grab my lunch Keiko packed for me and head into the hallway. _I don't really know anybody here and lunch is kinda borng alone._ I spot Ichigo going for the stairs, I don't know him that well but he seems nice so I go up to him. " Um..Ichigo." he turns "Oh,Nagumo what's up." "Well I don't know anybody else so I was wondering if I could eat with you." "Sure." "Great. thanks." He starts up the stairs and I follow. Soon we reach the roof of the school. Up there already eating were a couple of guys I saw in our homeroom. the guy with brown hair with brown eye's run over to Ichigo. " Ichigo what are are you doing with the new guy this could damage our rep." "Your not as popular as you may think Mr. Asano." The guy with black hair and green eye's says, waking over. "Hey that's not true." Keigo snaps "I'm Mizuiro Kojima and this is Keigo Asano." He says politely. The guy with the black hair and dark eye's and glasses walks over, so does the big foreign looking guy with the brown hair and brown eyes. "Uryu Ishda." the guy with the glasses says. "Yasatora Sado but everyone calls me Chad." The big guy says. "Nagumo Narakaza nice to meet you all." After that need we sit and eat while Keigo tells a story about some girl very overdramaticly. Ichigo and Uryu get into a heated dabate something about Uryu over doing something and probably attracting to much attention and Chad was pretty quiet the whole time. _There an interesting bunch I think I might hangout with them at lunch again._

After lunch I had quite the catching up to do in some classes but despite that the day went by pretty fast again. I wait outside the front gate of the school for Keiko. While I'm watching I could swear I spoted across the street on a nearby roof a girl with short black bob cut and purple eye's wearing a black kimono. She looks as if she's waiting for someone, but as I look back she's gone. After a few minutes I spot keiko walking out alongside a boy with short blonde hair and grey eye's. _So that must be Arata_. As get closer she notices me and says goodbye to him and walks over. "So that's the boy huh?" I say slyly. She sighs. "He's just a friend Nagu." "I didn't say he wasn't." she ignores me and walks off towards home." So have fun today?" I ask. "Yeah, all my teacher's are super nice." She says happily. "What about you?" "Well I may have made a small fool of myself in Homeroom but other than that it was fine." I reply. "I met this interesting group of guys." We walk home talking about our day and other stuff.

After finishing my homework I decide to go out and get some air. I was still feeling uneasy about the gap in my memory from yesterday, It reminded me of when I first met Keiko and Yuzuki. I was wandering in the middle of the street. I wasn't sure where I was, confused and scared. They found me and took me in. They tried to find my family but all I could remember was my first name. I stayed with them while they searched for my parents, and when no one was found Yuzuki adopted me. Even though we aren't family by blood I love them regardless of that like family. I snap out of that train of thought and I realize I'm in a park. This place seems familiar. I walk around for a minute or two when I get this strange feeling, like someone I know was in trouble. Without hesitation I take off toward the source of the feeling.

I was patrolling the town again agiatated by my recent orders. If spot them do not engage them keep to your current assessment, we have dispatched a to team deal with it. _They didn't even tell me who they were._ She sighs. But orders are orders. As I pass over the park again I see something strange. I see a golden portal opening and someone stepping out. As I take a closer look I realize it's someone in a cloak wearing a black shihakusho. He didn't have a zanpakuto at his side. I stop and hide in the tree's getting as close as I can without letting them see me. When I get a close enough I realize it's not the woman from yesterday but a man with short slicked back green hair and red eye's. He was wearing a sleveless shihakusho, and a golden chestplate similar to the woman from yesterday_. Alright, I won't engage him but I'm not letting him out of my sight._ I follow him him until he reaches a clearing. Suddenly he turns and looks straight at me and smiles wickedly. He flash steps so fast I lose track of him. "Wow, your really slow." he says practically in my ear. I turn quickly drawing my Zanpakuto. He moves faster then me kicking me in my side sending me flying into the clearing. I hit the ground hard rolling before coming to a stop. "Hmm you don't seem like another one of those excecution squad members." he says flashsteping a few feet in front of me. "Execution squad?" I say getting to my feet. "Doesn't matter I can't stand any of you." He says a great distain in his voice. I take a defensive stance with my zanpakuto. "Im not to fond of you right now etheir." I say. "Wow, that's a pretty long zanpakuto, this should be fun." his wicked smile returning.

I was running through the forest, not quite sure why but I had this feeling. pretty soon I heard the sounds of fighting in the clearing in the distance. I reach the clearing and stop shocked at the scene. Holding a familiar looking grey haired girl by the throat is a green haired man. I know I know her. "Hey put her down asshole!" I shout running at the attacker. He turns "If you say so." He tosses her at me hard forcing me to catch her, sending us both flying back her in my arms. I slam back first into a tree and fall on my butt but I don't let go of her. As I look down at her, her eyes closed her breathing heavy, slowly I remember. "Hibana!" I say. She looks up at me weakly. "Nagumo." Her voice was barely a whisper. "What are you doing here run." I shake my head. "No I won't run and leave you here I owe you." She smiles. "Your a honorable young man but you have to save yourself." "No I'm gonna save you." I sit her against the tree and stand up faceing the Green haired man. "Nice speech but I'm gonna have to ask you to go play hero somewhere else kid." He says smugly. Not saying a word I rush at him, fists cleched. I swing a right hook at him that he easily dodges, placng his hand on my back and using my momentum to push me to the ground. "Dammit!" I get up and try to round house kick him, he blocks grabs my leg and tosses me a few feet. "Are you done making a fool of yourself." he says in that same smug tone. I rush at him again but this time he grabs me by the neck. "I really don't want to hurt you kid, so one final chance walk away." he warns. "No, She saved me and I will repay my debt." He shakes his head. He draws back his hand. "Wrong answer." "Crash down from the heavens! Ten Kiba!" He let's me go and turns, just in time to be struck in the chest with a bolt of lightning, sending him flying. I see Hibana standing there putting most of her weight on a double headed spear each head shaped like a glowing fang and golden lightning seemed to course through each head. It turns into her Nodachi which she sheaths. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I should be asking you that." I reply running over and shouldering her as she nearly topples. "I just needed a breather." she says. We both look over at the green haired man he was flat on his back not moving. "I think he won't be getting up any time soon." I say. "He won't I paralyzed him" she says. We turn to walk away but stop as we hear hysterical laughter. We turn back around to see the green haired man getting to his feet.

"Immpressive soul reaper you actually hurt me!" He had a large scorch mark on his chest. "You should be paralyzed!" Hibana shouts He suddenly appears next to us, he grabs me this time throwing me hard into a nearby tree. "Nagumo!" Hibana screams. I hit the ground in serious pain. He grabs Hibana by her throat again. "I'm going to choke the life out of that annoying kid watches then I'm gonna do the same to him." he tells her tightening his grip. she trashes trying to free herself "Hibana!" I shout. I try to crawl but pain shoots through my body. _No why am I so powerless! I just want the strength to save her!_ Everything seemed to stop._ 'Your voice has reached me.' A mysterious my but familiar feminine voice rings in my head. "Who are you?" I ask "You can hear me again yet cannot remember my name? No matter even what your mind can't remember your heart does you hearing me now is proof of that." She says " To answer your question I am your inner strength the light that will never fade no matter the darkness. If you wish to protect that girl look within your heart and call out my name."_ her voice fades and things seem to move again. I was confused but I knew I had the answer. I seached deep inside and suddenly I knew what I had to do. I raised my hand in the air. My entire arm begin to glow."Hikari!" A bright ball of light appears and a pillar of light encases me healing all my wounds. The green haired man drops Hibana and turns his eye's wide with surprise. "I-I-I-Impossible, your the target the one chosen by the light!" The pillar disipates and I raise my hand. "Hikari, destroy him."

To be continued...

As always thanks for reading! Please you enjoyed it please recommend it to someone.


End file.
